


Birth

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Reader gives birth to her and Daryl's first child.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Go find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! I take requests!

It had been just a regular day, like all the ones you’d had since your group came to Alexandria. Sitting in the kitchen, you double over and cry out in pain, one hand gripping the counter and the other one resting on your swollen belly as sharp pain radiates throughout your back and abdomen.

“Y/N?! What’s wrong?” Enid shouts as she runs into the room, looking around frantically to see what had happened.

“Go tell Maggie to get Denise! The baby is coming.” You say as you walk into the bedroom of the house you share with Daryl and lie on the mattress.

“Y/N!” You hear Maggie’s voice echo through the house.

“In the bedroom!” You call back and you dig your fingers into the mattress as another contraction hits. Intense pain ripples throughout your body and you throw your head back against the pillow, gritting your teeth.

Maggie and Denise crowd into the room and begin checking you to see how much you’re dilated and how far apart your contractions are.

“Is Daryl back yet?” You inquire as your contraction dies down. Daryl and Rick had left on a run earlier in the day. They should have been back by now, and you started to worry that something might have happened. You didn’t want Daryl to miss the birth of his first child.

“Enid, go see if Daryl and Rick are back yet.” You hear Maggie tell the young girl. She nods and leaves the room quickly.

“Alright, Y/N. You’re about seven centimeters.” Denise says as she pulls away from your legs and places the sheet back over your knees, covering you up. You open your mouth to reply, but Enid’s entrance interrupts.

“They’re not back yet.” She says and tears run down your cheeks.

“He has to be here Maggie, I can’t do this without him!” You cry as another contraction rockets through you.

The run had not been going according to plan, Daryl and Rick were supposed to canvas the area for supplies and grab what they could before heading back home. But a run-in with some asshole named Jesus had put quite a kink in their plans.

They’d lost all the supplies they had found, which meant that the entire run was a waste. They weren’t going to be able to find anything else that day; dusk was approaching fast and it wasn’t safe to be out after dark.

The gates of Alexandria open as soon as Glenn spots their car. He runs down to the car and throws Daryl’s door open.

“What the he- “Daryl starts to say before Glenn cuts him off.

“Come on Daryl, Y/N is having the baby! We have to go.” Daryl looks over at Rick who motions for him to leave, telling him that he’ll handle their unexpected passenger. He immediately charges over to the house you both share, with Glenn right on his heels. Daryl couldn’t believe it, he was going to be a father!

“Y/N, you have to push!” Denise yells as you shake your head back and forth.

“No! Daryl has to be here! I’m not doing this without him!” You cry as another contraction barrels through you. Gritting your teeth, you resist the urge to push. 

“Y/N!” You hear a familiar voice call before Daryl busts into the room.

“Daryl!” You cry as he runs over to you, kissing your forehead.

“You ready?” Denise calls and you nod your head, preparing yourself.

“Alright, now on the next contraction, I’m gonna need you to give me a push okay?” She asks and you nod. Daryl wipes the sweat from your brow and takes your hand with his. You squeeze his hand as the pain intensifies again.

“Push!” She tells you and you bear down into the mattress, pushing with everything you have.

“That’s good! Keep going Y/N.” She encourages and you push downwards, gritting your teeth as you power through the pain. 

“Come on baby, you can do this.” Daryl encourages. 

“Alright, Y/N. Give me one more push! We just have to get over the shoulders.” She says and you shake your head back and forth. 

“I can’t!” You cry, sagging back into the mattress.

“Focus on me baby, you can do this. Just one more and we get to meet our baby.” Daryl says he pulls your foreheads together.

You cry out as you push down once more. The pressure suddenly subsides as you relax back into the bed.

“It’s a girl!” Denise cries, and the room is filled with soft cries as she wraps cuts the cord before wrapping your daughter in a blanket. Daryl walks over towards her, arms outstretched to take his newborn daughter. You smile softly as you see the love in his gaze as he looks down at her. 

“Hello, beautiful. Let’s go meet your mama.” 

“Denise!” Maggie cries and you can feel yourself getting light-headed. Denise scrambles back over to you.

Daryl looks down at you in horror as the white sheets begin to stain red. Your face is ghostly pale, and he runs over to you, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

“Maggie, she’s bleeding too much! I can’t get it to stop!” Denise cries as she works on you, trying to stop the hemorrhaging to no avail.

“Baby stay with me please!” Daryl cries as he takes your hand in his, tears running down his face.

“Let me see her.” You say and he leans forward, showing you the first glimpse of your daughter. She was perfect, with blonde hair and you could see that she had Daryl’s eyes. But you felt so tired and it was hard to keep your eyes open.

“Promise me, promise me that you’ll take care of her. Promise me that you’ll keep her safe, you’re the only one who can.” You say, your voice faint as you run your finger across her cheek.

“No, no baby! Please don’t leave me! I love you!” He cries.

“I love you, t- “ You grit out before everything goes dark.

“Y/N! Y/N! Come on baby, stay with me. I need you, we both need you.” Daryl cries, shaking your limp body with the hand not holding your daughter.

“No!” He yells as tears stream down his face. He couldn’t believe you were gone; you both should have been cooing over your newborn. But now he was going to have to do this on his own, without you. It had taken a lot for you to convince him to have a baby in the first place, he had been terrified that he would turn out like his dad. 

“I’m so sorry, Daryl,” Maggie says, her voice cracking as she looks over to him.

Daryl sobs, looking down at the tiny bundle in his arms. She was his whole world now and he would do anything to keep her safe.


End file.
